the child of yin and yang comes to stay with the t
by kaatisu1
Summary: the child of yin and yang appears at the tower and befriends raven will raven and beast boy help the kid out bygetting marriedto save him from yin and yang because they suck as parnetswhy yes they will what happens order followed by chaos willthey make it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: yin and yang suck as parnets

**I do not own teen titans but this idea is mine**

Raven sat floating in the air meditating as the sun had just begain to rise when she hears a heavy thud as if someone was falling to the ground she turns around expecting beast boy coming to annoy her with his jokes that she actually thought where funny but she would never tell him that. Only to find a small five year old boy with blond hair a eye that was midnight black and the other was snow white the whit part of the eye was black which made the white eye very noticeable wearing white armor with black tendrals across it and had two katanas one snow white the other midnight black like his left eye dusting himself off. The boy looks at raven and says in a voice that seem to speak the very universe to life "good morning raven doing you daily meditation are you?" she just stares and then replies in her usual monition voice "um who are you and how do you know my name" the boy just smiles and says "um how about we just go down stairs and get everyone up so I only have to explain once and can I have a bowl of cereal first please because I haven't eaten since the day I was wieaned off a bottle". Raven for some reason couldn't say no to the boy and says "Sure follow me but could you at least tell me your name?" the boy follows raven to the door and says " My names Kaatisu". Raven puts a hand on the scanner and says "computer we have a guest coming in with me" she turns around only to find kaatisu dashing down the stairs she flys after him to find him in the kitchen now a mess making himself a bowl of cereal and says " Okay how did you know where the kitchen is?". Just then the other titans came in and beast boy says "Jeez rae could you not find your breakfast any quiter it woke us all up". That's when they see the kitchen and kaatisu and then looks at raven then Cyborg yells " WHAT IS A KID DOING MY TOWER AND WHO THE HECK IS HE ANYWAY!". Kaatisu stops eating and yells "SHHHH! Cyborg your disturbing the peace and quite the names Kaatisu son of the god of order and godess of chaos yin and yang who suck as parents by the way. Just then a Man and woman appear the man wearing all white armor and carring a bow and arrow while the woman wore all black armor and carried a sword the woman turns to her son and says "so we're suck as parents do we?"

**This is my first teen titans fic what do you all think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the deal and it's aftermath

Kaatisu turns his head to look at his parents and replies with a strait to the point face "yes you guys ground me for the next mallenauim just because I refuse to be exactly like which ever I'm with that decade I got news for you two I'm ordered chaos deal with it" says Kaatisu pouting because he had been found so quickly. Yin just looks at his son and says "Well to bad and you can say good bye to your little world if you don't come on now". Kaatisu gives a look over at the titans that says save me and as he walks over to his parents and in that instant they all came to a silent conclusion they had to help the kid no matter what. Just as the god and goddess are about to enter a portal that appeared out of nowhere after their son robin speaks up and says "Um mister yin and yang it seems as if Kaatisu and you two don't get along well maybe we could make a deal where he could stay here and out of your guys hair?" The god and goddess look back at the titans and say in unison "Only if we get to set the terms." The titans all look at eachother and reply with a shrug and a "sure" not knowing what they where about to agree to. Just then Kaatisu reappears with a worried expression on his face upon seeing his face beast boy says to no one in paticualr "Why do I feel as if e just sold our souls to the devil." Kaatisu replies with "because you just did and you also sold mine but hey if it gets me away from them then by all means sell it" After that everyone is sitting the living room on the sofa except for Kaatisu who is in a cage thanks to starfire.

**Flashback **

"**So this is a negation of Kaatisu's freedom from his parents yes, then why is Kaatisu not being held against his will like all the other negations of this plant involving someones freedom of your culture robin" apon hearing this yang gets a evil simle on her face she snaps her fingers and Kaatisu is in a cage.**

**End flash back**

Kaatisu says "Hate ya mom" yang still smiling evily replies "Hate you too sweetheart shall we set the trems dear" Yin and yang began to whisper to eachothere trying to come up with the most chaotic yet order thing they could have the titans do. Finally they stop and say "Ok which of you is the most ordered and the chaotic." That's when Kaatisu says " The most ordered is raven as for the most chaotic would be beast boy the green changling if you don't belive me go look at his room". His mother eyes him suspisualy and says "I'll be the judge of that and walks to beast boys room and comes running back yelling "AHHHHHHH! For the love that is all things holy Yin put some order in that boy's room" Kaatisu just chuckles and says "Wow beast boy your room is so chaotic that you made the goddess of chaos want order put in something which is a first" yang is rocking back and forward in the fidale pastion yin rasies an eye brow and says "I do not want to know but the trems are simple raven beast boy you two must be wed by the end of the month". He then stands up snaps his fingers him and yang are gone along with the cage that held Kaatisu. Raven stands up and says "will you excuse me for a moment" and walks out the door and lets out a scream heard through out time and space suddenly the roof of the tower explodes off in black energy and in to the bay drenching the inside of the tower.


End file.
